shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient
Ancient is a Main Character in act 7. Before Titan made his mark, the land was inhabited by Ancient's race, "a powerful race of ancient creatures". When Titan arrived, he used his powers to change the will of all the creatures in the land. However, he could not change the will of the ancient creatures, for it was too powerful. Instead, Titan ordered their extermination.All but ancient survived, Cypher built Cronos (An advanced humanoid robot) several years ago to track down the ancient for its power. Cronos found the ancient, but the Ancient, changed the will of Cronos. Storyline Stone Grave The characters begin a search for the Ancient, but suddenly Shroud appears. Kali says that the ancient one's location is a trap. Shroud threatens Shadow and mentions their earlier fight, claiming they have "unfinished business to attend to".Then Shroud changes form back to Ancient, Then its revealed Ancient can change forms. The Ancient One does not believe that Shadow is capable of defeating Titan, and recalls that he had met all of those aiming to defeat Titan before Shadow, and that they were confident and strong; however, a time later, the Ancient One saw them once again, as Titan's mindless soldiers, made to destroy their own homelands. The Ancient One then has Shadow to fight the warriors who tried to defeat Titan but were defeated. Each fight uses challenge mode rules. Shadow also battles the Ancient One, as the Ancient One is trying to prevent Shadow from being enslaved by Titan. After Shadow wins all the fights and win againts the Ancient,Kali ask if he believes to the shadow the Ancient disguises him as Titan's soldier and asks him to not face Titan, Kali states shadow will simply wont stop and then Ancient tells them to go. Titan (If player loses to Titan for first time) Ancient appears and tells him he Stopped the time flow no one can hear and see them then he makes time go to beginning of Battle with titan, so shadow have a chance to beat titan.This also revealed that Ancient was watching Shadow's moves as Ancient was knew his battle with titan. Quotes *''So, you've finally come to face me. I've been waiting for you, Shadow. We have unfinished business to attend to.'' Disguised as Shroud. *''Fear not. I can take many a form, this being only one. True Shroud shall not be seen here any longer.'' Ancient reveals himself. *''Thou shall not see Titan. For this is what thou needs to know: many claimed to fight him before. Each of them found me, talked to me, so strong and proud.'' *''As time passed, I saw each one of them on Titan's leash, their eyes empty, devastating their own homeworlds. History repeats itself over and over again...'' After Kali told that Shadow come to defeat Titan *''Enough! I want to know nothing! Only one was "outstanding". And he failed like all the rest. But it does not matter. It is all in the past now. After Kali says that Shadow is outstanding'' *''Let me show thee some of those who came before. I keep them in my memory - all of them...'' *''Fight them, each with his own rules coming from his own world, and thou shall see what fine warriors fell under Titan's feet. '' *''Yes, thou art strong, Shadow, and well instructed in the art of fighting.'' *''But please, forget about confronting Titan. Hide, like I do. Let me help. Here: I shall change thine form. Thou shalt look like one of his men...'' After Shadow Defeats all ghosts in Stone Grove *''Then my need to stop thee is that much greater. Titan shall not have another slave-soldier, strong as thou art'' After Kali says Shadow wont stop'' *''Indeed thou art full of might, O Shadow, and strong beyond all measure. For even Shroud could never overcome me when I sparred with him '' After Being defeated by Shadow *''I trusted in him. He had prospect, and grip, and will. He could have been the long-expected liberator. But Titan made him an enslaver instead.'' After Kali asks if Ancient teached Shroud *''It has been a long time since I have believed in anything. Begone. I have nothing for thee'' After Kali Ask if Ancient can help *''Do not wonder, Shadow. You, humans, live in haste, but I know the value of time. '' *''Thy friends and thy foes, they cannot see or hear us now. I have stopped the flow time so thou can take a breath. I give thee another chance'' After (If) Titan wins Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight 2